Why did I fall in Love with you?
by Celeste Waters
Summary: SasuHinaNaru! I changed the title since it reminded me more of the song: doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou, which is translated to the title.
1. Stuck in the Hospital

Ch.1: Chasing after the Sunshine

For a mere second, he woke up in his hospital bed after having Heaven curse mark seal. All he could hear was people running in the isle. He heard them say, "Hinata! Come on, live! Ok, she's alright."

He asked himself before going unconscious, "who's Hinata?" all he could remember about her was that she tried to say something Naruto before the first exam, and that she sat right next to him in the exam. She also was right next to him during the preliminary exam. He recalled her as the only girl who didn't stalk him.

When he woke up again, she was in a bed right next to him. He said to himself, "Isn't she Neji Hyuga's Cousin? How Ironic Neji has long hair and she has short hair."

She finally woke up and looked over, only to see Sasuke staring at her. "It's rude to stare, Uchiha-san."He just turned around, for the first time it was him who was blushing. In his mind, "what the hell am I doing starring at her. She's not important, but why do I want to turn around?"

H: "Thanks Kami-sama, I'm alive after Neji's and my fight."

S: "you fought Neji?"

"Yes I did, and this time I didn't turn away," she said proudly.

He couldn't understand her, 'what type of ninja turns a duel way?' He asked, "What do you mean you 'didn't turn away?"

H: "I usually turn away fights because I'm a burden. I know I'm a burden, even my own father knows I'm a burden. But yesterday, I proved I wasn't."

S: "Hinata…If that's your name, you shouldn't listen to them, you're better than that you think."

She giggled making him blush more turned around and said, "Wow Uchiha-san, you've never seen me train, what makes you say that?"

He turned around towards her and looked in her moon-colored eyes, " That was one of my mother's last quotes she told me before she died."

H: "Gomensai Uchiha-san for what happened. You want to avenge your brother for that, don't you?"

S: Hai. Hinata can you not call me Uchiha-san."

H: Sasuke-san, after you kill your brother, don't you need to revive your clan?"

He had totally forgotten about reviving his clan. He didn't really think much of after getting his sweet revenge. Then a nurse came in and quickly opened the windows. There was a swift breeze that past Hinata and then to Sasuke. In that breeze, he had smelled Hinata's scent. He smelled lavender extract that he minded him of the lavender field inside the Uchiha complex.

S: " Hinata, do you use any lavender products?

H: "Hai, I only receive lavender products that one of the maids make in exchange of helping care of the Hyuga's garden. Why you ask Sasuke-san?"

S: "Let me guess why, your favorite color is Lavender."

H: "It is, it became my favorite color before my mother died, she made a lavender kimono for my 5th birthday. I would wear it all the time until she died. After that my dad scolded me for wearing it, he wanted me at least look like I was boy. Now he doesn't care, he treats me like I was a failure."

S: "Why do you hate your father so much?"

H: " First he always compare me to my younger sister Hanabi, she's barely in the academy and is five years younger than me. He's never satisfied with my training but with everyone else's. Most likely I'll quit the clan when I grow up. I'm tired of being in hell."

S: "What if you could one day quit the clan and live happily somewhere else?"

H: "It would be the best day of my life."

S: "Hinata can I ask you a favor?"

H: "Sure Sasuke-san what is it?"

S: "Could you grow your hair out?"

H: "Sure, may I know why?"

S: "I miss seeing dark long blue hair in the Sunshine."

H: "Sunshine, it's the meaning of my name."

He always had his face toward the darkest. But now he was chasing after the sunshine.


	2. White Rose

It had been a moth since they last saw each other in the hospital. It was a day before the final chunin exam. She was sent by Neji to go find Tenten for one last battle. As she was heading through Tenten's apartment she passed the ramen shop and saw Naruto. For a split second Naruto was trying to catch Sakura and kiss her. Hinata didn't know what to do about it. When she turned around she bumped into the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. He had been carrying white roses which petals had flown up a started to fall like white cherry blossoms. The petals fell on to her satin cheeks which had turned cherry red. Then there was where he realized he was on top of Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm terribly sorry. Actually, these white roses were for you."

"T-thank you Sasuke. At least one didn't fall apart."

When he saw her admiring the rose, his heart started to race again. She was the only one who never cared about her looks and didn't try to impress Sasuke. She was always herself, pure like the white rose she was holding. It was his first time he was curious about a girl. The only time he heard her truly speak was in the hospital which only lasted an hour or two.

"Hinata, come with me. I have to show you something."

He had taken her to the forest that was behind the old Uchiha complex. Like all of the surrounding forest, only covered with konaha's trees, until she saw the source of the white roses. The hidden garden mainly contained white roses and lavender flowers and in the center was two swings.

H: "I've never seen this part of Konaha, it's better than the garden in the Hyuga complex."

S: "I discovered this placed when I looked through my parent's old photo album. Here was oto-san and oka-san's hiding place."

H: "Oh, After my oka-san died, oto-san burned everything that was hers'. It was like he didn't wanted to remember her."

S: "I guess we both know how it's like to lose family. My brother tormented with the clan massacre. Your father tormented you with your mother and uncle's death."

S: "Hinata, you remind me so much of a white rose." He said while twirling a rose. " Your eyes and skin are white as snow. You reflect innocence, purity, truth, and angelic features, but the thorns are like your ninja skills."

H: "Hehe, who knew you could be a poet."

S: "Hinata you're my angel, my white rose." He confessed.


	3. Contract

It was raining like it had never rained before. Raining for over 4 days straight in a thunder storm. All missions were canceled due to the storm giving everyone time to relax at home. Three years has passed since he left Konaha. He has come back with his goal accomplished of murdering his brother and killing orchimaru.

Hinata stepped outside to feel the rain, they felt like tears on her hand. She decided to take a walk in the heavy rain. She was unnoticeably wearing her favorite kimono when she went outside. Before she knew it, she was in the training fields. Here was where Naruto and Sasuke became genin and the rookie nine. She dropped her umbrella and started to water-bend the rain. She was secretly training the water element for over four years now.

Sasuke went to the Uchiha cemetery for the ninth time since the massacre. Every time he visited the cemetery, he would remember all the details that Itachi showed him. From a distance, he sensed chakra being used. In curiosity, he approached were the sensation was coming from. After a mile from walking, he sensed lavender chakra. The only person with chakra that was interpreted as lavender-scent was Hinata's. He thought, 'why would she be training in the rain?' Then he called out her name.

She heard him, she turned on her byakugan, and she sensed Sasuke's lighting chakra. 'Why would he be here, can he also sense people's chakra signature?' Then she saw him in his funeral kimono.

"Sasuke, why are you out in the fields?"

"Today is the Uchiha massacre, while I was visiting the memorial, I sensed you. Why are you out here."

"I love the smell of rain, so I decided to walk in the rain. Then I remembered that I haven't trained my water element in awhile. So I started to trained."

"Hinata, you are the only person that I know that likes the smell of rain. You are so different from other girls."

"H-How am I different?"

"You are the only girl that isn't a fan-girl of mine, you know how it's like to be indifferent in your clan, plus you are the only one who is close to me since the massacre."

"Really, is that the truth?"

"Yes, it is, and you are the only girl that I've loved."

With that, he kissed her in the rain. He didn't want to be apart from her. He didn't plan to kiss or confess to her, it came out naturally. Sasuke was attached to her, his one and only love. She was his angel that he always needed and looked for. She was always by his side and he didn't know it till now.

"I've missed you so much; we have to go before we get caught."

"Follow me; we'll go to the Uchiha complex."

Luckily, no one saw them in Konaha. The complex has been untouched since the police cleaned the massacre. When they entered the complex, it was pure silence. Then they entered his room which contain old and new shirts.

"Sasuke, how long have you been living here?"

"It's been about a month, it's hard to contact you through the Hyuga's complex."

"Oh, well you are the only one who has admitted feelings for me."

"Hinata, do you remember our contract?"

"Yes, it was right before you left. You told me if you ever would return, that I would help you revive your clan. Is that right?"

"Yes it is, but I forgot to add something in the contract. But I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Hinata, what are your feelings for me?"

"…I've miss you. After two years I thought that you wouldn't return. So I confessed to Naruto, and he turned me down, even after I tried to protect him from Pein's attack and almost died from it. After that, I started to remember all that happened between us. We had more memories together being happy, than I did with Naruto. You were always there for me, I could tell you whatever I wanted. I've realized after all this time, I love you."

He hugged her and said into her ear, "Hinata, the part that I forgot to put in was…will you marry me?"

"I do."


	4. Listening to the Rain

Chapter 4. Listening to the rain.

They entered into his complex, soaking wet from the rain. When she finally got stepped forward, he noticed that all her clothes were stuck to her body. When she looked back at him, he got memorized into her pale lavender eyes. She was too beautiful to look at, she was his light. Like a never-ending fire that with melted his cold ice heart back to its water element. The only thing he could do was kiss her. He carried her bridal style to his room and then placed her on his bed. He whispered into her ear, "you are my butterfly, out of Hyuga complex you are a freed into my arms."

"Then will you capture me?"

"Always, I can't let you go; I'm too attached to you. I love you too much to let you fall."

"I'll make up everything since you been gone."

"No you don't have to, I'm the one who's in debt. You are my moon to my nightly dark sky. you gave me light to my pitch black world, to create night. I'm nothing without you."

"I love you Sasuke, you gave me everything I wanted."

They started kissing profoundly. He started to take of her shirt and she started to take off his. Undressing each other slowly and kissing in a constant beat, the glass window started to get steamy. Then when they opened their eyes, he was already on top of her. "I give thee the entrance to heaven and to reviving your clan."

He started to kiss her down to her entrance and started savoring her sweetness. By then he developed a sweet tooth for her insides. He kissed her back up to her 38 D cup breasts and started kissing and sucking them as well. Then he approached her neck, and inserted his love muscle into her heavenly insides. He started to re-insert her slowly to savor the joy of it. He started to kiss her again while moving his love muscle in and out of her sanctuary. It was very indulgent for him, he discovered that love/baby-making was amazing. Then he his love muscle was completely inside of her he stared into her eyes then kissed her and release a moan while taking his muscle out. He held her between his arms, and digged his face into her moist, long, dark blue hair. Before he knew it she was already asleep. They sleep together peacefully, listening to the rain.


	5. The Plan

The Hyuga woke up to the sound of finches chirping and to the bright sun. She saw the Uchiha face right in front of her. Even though he was known as the most dangerous missing shinobi, he seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. She saw that it was 7 o'clock, she started to change into now dried clothes. Right before she was going to leave Sasuke embraced her, and said, "I'll come back to you I promise."

"Promise to be back in 4 months, on the first day of snow be here."

"Yes, my princess. Sleep with Naruto, just in case they find out. Together we'll rule the sound village. After all I was Orchimaru heir until I killed him."

"Sasuke, you are one bad boy. I have to leave now before Neji finds me missing."

She jumped out of the window, jumping roof to roof, and entering her own room. When Neji knocked on her door, She sneaked in to her bed. "Hinata aren't you going training today?"

"I'm actually going on a date with Naruto today. He's coming at 11 am, when he's done training."

"ok, just be careful with him. I'll let you sleep in today."

"Thank you Neji-nii-san."

Once she sensed Neji half a mile away, she grabbed her phone and started dialing Naruto's number. He answered, "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Hinata, I was wondering if I could help you with your infamous jutsu."

"Sexy-no justu?"

"yes, you don't mind."

"Actually, please help me, plus I'm actually going to start selling it."

"Ok, will you pick me up today at 11am?"

"Sure, plus tomorrow I'm going to be Hokage."

"Ok, see you later."


	6. The Proposal

As she was heading downstairs, she was stopped by her father. This wasn't good. "Hinata we decided to make Hanabi the clan's heir. But we've decided who you r going to marry. You will marry Naruto Uzumaki tomorrow."

"Thank you father, for this information."

She ran upstairs and called Naruto again. "Naruto did you get the call from the Hyuga elders?"

"Yeah, I did."

" So we'll cancel for today and we'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes, I guess. Hey but can we go eat ramen today."

"Sure I'll meet you right in half an hour."

She didn't know what to do. What if she was already pregnant with Sasuke's baby, how will she explain if it has sharingan. What if she got pregnant with Naruto, would that disappoint Sasuke. In reality she was more in love with Sasuke than Naruto. How is she going to explain that she got married to Naruto? She was supposed to marry Sasuke and run away to sound. She went downstairs to find Naruto was waiting for her.

She wore her engagement to Ichiraku, as much as she hated to do it. When they got to Ichiraku, she saw the rookie nine, team guy, the sand team, and Sai. They all decided to congratulate on Naruto's and Hinata's engagement. Hinata made Tenten her maid of honor, Sakura, Temari and Ino her bridesmaids', and Hanabi her flower girl. Naruto made Neji his man of honor since Sasuke wasn't there. He decided to make Gaara, Shikamaru and Sai the bridesmaids' partners. After the "date," she snook outside and ran to the old Uchiha complex and left a letter on sasuke's bed. When Sasuke entered the room he caught hinata's hand. "Hinata, what's this?"

"Sasuke, tomorrow I'm marrying Naruto. I'm sorry."

He saw a tear fall and grabbed Hinata and embraced her in his arms. "Don't be sorry, I'm the one who choose you to help revive my clan. You know why I choose you? It was because I fell in love with you. I won't let you become a missing-ninja, like I was."

"So you've returned?"

"yes, but I'm currently under house arrest."

"Sasuke what if I am pregnant?"

"If you are, 6 months after it's born I'll kid nap it and I'll raise it in the Uchiha complex. However it will never know that it had a mother. Oh yeah, you're not pregnant yet, I checked with my sharingan."

"Can't we make love just one more time before I get married?"

"Of course beautiful."

He started to kiss her passionately, and took off her shirt and bra. She took off his shirt and pants. Sasuke slipped her pants and undies. He kissed her every part of her, in every part she smelled like lavender. After taking his boxers off he entered her once again. After an hour, he ensured that he would have a child by tomorrow. She left to her room and fell asleep.


	7. The Escape

For Sasuke and Hinata, it was doomsday. This was the day she would have to get married to old crush that never loved her. Hinata always would remember the day she saw her beloved Naruto kiss Sakura, the girl of his dreams. She made sure they didn't see her. Afterwards she would run and continued to run and wish for it to rain. With the rain, no one could see her cry. Then she had literally ran into Sasuke's arms. There he was with White roses, that day she was saved and loved.

Now she had to marry the person who had broke her heart. It was 2 hours before she would get married. She was wearing a western style sleeve-less white wedding dress. The top of the dress hugged every curve and was lose at the bottom. Her hair in a bun supported by vail which was covered in lavender cherry blossoms. Finally when she was done dressing, she sat down in front of her mirror and started to cry. She couldn't tell if the tears were of happiness or sorrow. Luckily she left her window open.

Hinata suddenly felt a breeze from her window. It was Sasuke, the man she wanted to marry. When he saw her he automatically hugged her. "I'm sorry Hinata, for letting you go through this."

"We're we supposed to get married. Technically I was firstly engaged to you, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to end up like me, a rogue ninja."

"I don't care if I do. We can leave the contract here, and they'll see that I was first engaged to you."

"Then let's go get married."

" Yes. I do!"

Sasuke and Hinata jumped out of the Hyuga complex throwing her engagement ring that Naruto gave to Hinata. For the first time Hinata was free of her Hyuga lifestyle. They luckily found a wondering priest in Konaha. "Sasuke do you take Hinata as your wife?"

"Yes will forever."

"Hinata do you take Sasuke as your Husband?"

"I definitely do."

"You may kiss your new wife."

They kissed and ran off to the gates of Konaha to the Sound Village.

Hanabi knocked on the door of Hinata's room, she couldn't find her. She had search for her older sister for over an hour now. Unluckily, she bumped into Neji. He asked, "Where is Hinata?"

"She's missing…"

The wedding was off…To be continued.


	8. Let's go!

"Outside of these gates we are free, even though we can be considered as rogue ninjas," said Sasuke.

"That maybe true, but I am now free of that prison called the Hyuga complex," she giggled.

They ran as fast as they could reaching the gates of the sound village. Hinata had never been to the sound village. As small as it seems on the outside, it was gigantic on the inside. Everyone had cheered for having their new sound-kage back along with his very new wife. It was like a parade had form for them. This was the first time ever since the chunin Exams, that she was the center of attention.

In the center of the of the kage's building, was the main palace or home of the new couple. It was filled with purple velvet and gold lined furniture. Apparently Orchimaru liked western style royalty setting. However none of the hideouts were decorated like this. Sasuke knew the palace was decorated like this because Orchimaru was bisexual.

"It's beautiful Sasuke-kun," complemented Hinata.

"But it's not beautiful as you, Miss Uchiha."

In Konaha.

"I want my sister back!!!" rebelled Hanabi.

Soon she started to destroy the glassware made for the wedding. "Doesn't she know that her place is her as the heiress of the Hyuga clan and as your wife. I always knew she loved you, but then why she isn't her!" Hanabi exploded.

"First of all, you shouldn't vent on the hokage. Second, I said yes when she confessed to me. So what went wrong?" questioned Naruto.

"What if she didn't wanted to be the heiress, what if she was tired of being ignored by you and what if she was tired of being abused by her father?" Gaara stood up and asked.

"Gaara, how do you know all of this?" asked Neji.

"Let's just say I accidently eavesdropped on her during the chunin exams. After what she said, I couldn't forget her words. She told someone that she would get abused and was pressured to become the heiress and that she was constantly ignored by you."

" Well then, I've failed as a guard. However I could never interfere with her abuse or I would die. It's really amazing how she could take all the beatings and still be able to do everything the next day."

"She truly seems like a porcelain doll but she's really strong in a special way," stated Gaara.

"I'll like to make a search for Hinata Hyuga starting in an hour, with the remaining of rookie nine and team guy," demanded Naruto.

"Let me go too, Neji-nii-san!"

"I'm sorry Hanabi, but you have to stay here and help protect Konaha."

"Has anyone seen Sasuke? I can't find him all over Konoha. However I found this in Hinata's changing room." randomly asked Sai smiling like an Idiot.

It was Sasuke Proposal with Hinata's signature of over 2 years ago. They all looked at the agreement with the last line being, 'will you marry me and bare my children'. Everyone but Sai had gone into shock. "So technically Hinata was engaged with Sasuke before she was with Naruto? So by now she could be married with Sasuke," stated Ino.

"Then there is a high chance that she's in the Sound Village," said Shikamaru.

"Let's go right now, but that would mean invading the sound village. If we do that we may end up in war again. So now we have to trap her before they enter into sound village. If they already have, then we'll have to force her to come back. Let's go!" said Naruto.


	9. The Chase part 1

They ran up the stairs of their new home. He was chasing her while she was laughing in her wedding dress. Running into their bedroom, and hoping onto the king sized bed. "Hey Sasuke can you undo my dress."

"Of course my queen," he said.

She haven't felt so much freedom and happiness since her mother's death. Now that she is married to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, she got what she wanted, love. No more chasing the hidden leaf village's knuckle head ninja, no more of the 4th Hokage son's ignorance. No more disgraceful looks from anyone. No longer a Hyuga, but now an Uchiha.

Now she is the Otokage's wife. The second most person in the Otokagure. The title of the reviver of the Uchiha clan, with already a child on the way. The first couple to may have a child with double dou-jutsu. Now she can show how powerful she truly is. Her secret will be unleashed.

"Sasuke, you know that we are the most powerful couple there is."

"Yes, just like Gaara, you can control a certain element, except you control water without the usage of jutsus. Then with my usage of lighting, we can electrocute people with water."

"By what time you think they are going to come?"

"Around the time I can be for sure that my genes are secured."

In Konaha

"Hanabi, you that there is a possibility that she left by her free will, right?"said Neji.

"No she wouldn't leave, she has to be the successor of the Hyuga clan. Plus she loves it here and she does love Naruto-sama."

"How are you sure of that? Hanabi."

"Don't ever test me like that nii-san!" she yelled as she slapped him.

"Well, we have to leave now. Promise me that to protect Konaha while we are gone."

They jumped from branch to branch toward the hidden sound village. Running towards it, all they could think about was why they left them. Hinata never had been known to like Sasuke. Sasuke hasn't been known to like any girl, not even Sakura. Even though Hinata might have been abused her whole life, how would she be able to say yes to maybe the same thing? Is it even right for two clans to inter-breed? They will be remained un-answered till they are found.

In the hidden sound village.

"Hey sweetie it's time for us to go to our honeymoon, in one of my new hide outs," said Sasuke gently massaging his naked wife.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, trust me you'll love it."

The couple head out going northeast in their forest. Once they have left Otokagure, Sasuke had left Kabuto, in charge for the next ninety days. He decided to carry her for the last half of the trip and had her blind folded.

They had finally reached the hidden sound village. Then Naruto, said to one of the guards, "Where is Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha?"

To be Continued…

A/N: AHH!!! I'm starting to get writers block for this story. I've been so busy with School work, haven't had so much homework in my life!


End file.
